A Christmas Kiss
by AgentOfLoki'sArmy17
Summary: Alex and Loki have done some decorating for Christmas while the team is out, as a surprise for when they return. Aaaaannnnnd I suck at summaries. Oneshot, LokixOC.


**Okay. I finally wrote something. Go me! Hahahahaha. Here's a cute little oneshot inspired by the Christmas season. Have some cute OCxLoki being cute. Hehehe. It's short but screw it.**

"But Alexandra, I still do not understand the concept of Christmas." Loki handed the last ornament up to me, which I settled on the branches of the tree. We had decided to do some decorating while the rest of the team was out for the day. How little Loki actually knew about the season of Christmas almost shocked me. I mean, a Norse god who has been alive for at least a couple thousand years had to know about the most anticipated Midgardian holiday of the whole year. I giggled and climbed downfrom the step ladder.

"Oh, Loki," I sighed, picking up a few empty boxes and balancing them on my hip. "Seriously, didn't your dad teach you about it?" He shook his head.

"Odin never bothered with your pagan traditions and holidays. He considered it unimportant to our upraising." He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the back of the couch. "Although I must say, I have apparently been missing out." He gestured to the tree. "This is truly beautiful."

I nodded and stuffed the containers into the floor, Tony's awesome storage idea for the decorations. Made them easier to access. "It's my favorite time of the year. All the displays in the shop windows, the nights sitting by the fire, drinking hot chocolate. Visiting family, its great." I brushed off my hands and placing them on my hips, looked around at the living room. "Looks good. And while we're on the subject of hot chocolate, you want some?"

Loki nodded and smiled. "Of course." I motioned for him to follow me into the kitchen. I grabbed the instant cocoa mix from the cabinet and in a matter of minutes whipped up two steaming mugs of the creamy beverage. Loki took his into the living room, I hanging back to clean up the mess. As I headed to join him, a thought suddenly came to mind.

"You know what? I forgot the mistletoe." I set my cup and the candy down, then headed to my room. I kept the mistletoe in there since it was my favorite part of the decorating. Coming back into the living room, I slipped the little cluster of foliage onto the hook over the door. I stood back, making sure it was straight, then jumped over the couch and plopped down beside Loki. "What?" I asked, finding him looking at me.

"What is this mistletoe?" He raised a brow when I started giggling. "You're blushing," he said, a smirk spreading across his face. I couldn't believe I had to explain this to him. I figured it had to be worse than the time I had to tell Steve what a period was. Oh, my god, his face was priceless. Regaining my composure, I took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Mistletoe," I began, "is another side tradition we have along with Christmas. The rule is if you're caught standing underneath it, you have to kiss the other person with you. It's really fun, to be honest. I never had a mistletoe kiss, but it's cute." I waited for what he had to say. He pursed his lips, concentrating on the cup in his hand. After a few moments, he looked up and smiled.

"That does sound like fun." I thought he was going to try something, the way he was looking at me, but he never got the chance. At that moment, the Avengers walked in. At the sight of the living room, an assortment of gasps, squeals of excitement, and overall sound of admiration emitted from the team of super heroes. "You two did all of this?" Asked an impressed Agent Romanoff.

I hopped off the couch, Loki joining me at my side. "What do you think, guys?" I grinned, looking around at our hard work. Thor ran a hand over the branches of the tree, the greenery rustling at his touch.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say this is most beautiful. You and my brother have done a wonderful job enhancing the Tower with these festive lights and decorations." The others nodded in agreement. I pumped the air, letting out an excited whoop.

"Told you they'd love it," I said, elbowing Loki in the side. He laughed and put his arm around me. "She truly planned all of it in less than 10 minutes. It surprised me how well she can think things out." He smiled down at me. "Perhaps you could use her skills on the field." I elbowed him harder.

"Stop it." I could feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks. "We got to work as soon as you guys left," I told them. "I thought it'd be a nice surprise for you. Apparently I was right." Clint started snickering and poking Natasha, who also began to giggle. "What is so funny?" I folded my arms, a smirk spreading across my face.

"You and Reindeer Games are standing under the mistletoe," Tony pointed out. I looked up and sure enough, there hung the little ball. My eyes widened as I turned my gaze to Loki, who had a smile on his face. I groaned, my cheeks definitely red now. I had set up my own demise. "Do I have-" I started to ask, but Loki cut me off by pressing his mouth to mine.

It made me completely forget about my embarrassment. His lips were so soft, still tasting of chocolate. I felt him smile, and a tiny squeal escaped me. This was the most intense thing I had ever experienced. Which helped to drown out the whoops and whistles that came from the team. I held the contact for a few more seconds, never wanting to stop. But eventually I had to stop for air. I pulled away, opening my eyes to find Loki's green orbs looking into mine, the smirk still on his mouth. I giggled like a schoolgirl and said, "Wow. I've been missing out." We all burst into laughter.

"Well," Doctor Banner grinned, "that's one way to get into the Christmas spirit."


End file.
